Falling for Ginga's Cousins
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: I need a better title and a better summary... What happens when Tsubasa falls for Ginga's cousin and Ginga's protective of her? And they find out Masamune is dating another of Ginga's cousins? RxR. Tsubasa/OC, Masamune/OC, Ginga/Kyouya and becomes Kyouya/Nile
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Obviously I don't own anything. **

**Pairings are: Tsubasa/OC, Kyouya/Ginga and maybe there'll be Masamune/OC. **

"Guys, this is my cousin Aimi ," Ginga announced to Madoka, Yu, Tsubasa, Masamune, Kyouya and Hikaru, gesturing to the brunette behind him. Aimi smiled and gave a small wave, hiding behind Ginga.

"Hi Aimi, I'm Madoka," Madoka said happily.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru," Hikaru said, also sounding rather happy. Both girls were managing to make Aimi feel very uncomfortable and they hadn't even had a conversation yet. Ginga must've noticed her discomfort, for he spoke words of a caring cousin.

"Stop you two. You're making her uncomfortable."

"How would you know?" Madoka asked.

"Just look at her face Madoka. She's terrified of you," Kyouya said.

"That, and she's my cousin. We're pretty close. Aren't we Aimi?"

Aimi nodded while Madoka ignored Kyouya's comment. "You're really quiet, aren't you Aimi?" Masamune said, leaning on a table.

"What made you think that Masamune?" Yu asked, in an annoying tone of voice.

"Be quiet." For some odd reason, everyone listened to Masamune and were quiet. They all looked at him expectantly. "What? I wasn't talking to you guys."

There was a mumbled chorus of Oh's before everyone started talking again. Most trying to find out a lot about Aimi, though they didn't find out much since she didn't talk much. After a while, Ginga and Masamune announced that they were hungry and walked out of the room, closely followed by everyone except Aimi.

Of course, Aimi was following, just a bit further back. Ginga's friends were scaring her and one of them still hadn't talked to her. Tsubasa, she thought his name was. Aimi was trying to figure him out. He hadn't scared her like the rest of them, he more ignored her. She actually preferred being ignored by him but now it seemed everyone had forgotten about her.

They all went to a restaurant and found an empty table. There was one problem though. There was too many people to fit at one table in one of the booths. One extra person. Turned out that Aimi was the one without a seat and no-one noticed. They all sat down with Masamune at one end and Tsubasa at the other.

The waitress came over to take orders and that's when Tsubasa noticed Aimi standing about a foot away from him with tears in her eyes.

When the waitress had taken everyone's orders the rest of the group turned back to their conversation. Tsubasa turned to look at Aimi though. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You look like you're going to cry."

Aimi nodded. "I'm fine."

"So, you're just going to stand there?" Tsubasa said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, um, no, but I haven't got anywhere to sit."

Tsubasa looked around the table thoughtfully before his gaze landed on Masamune and Ginga. Of course they were sitting together, fighting over what kind of food was better than what. "Ginga," Tsubasa said to get Ginga's attention.

"What?"

"Move for your cousin."

Ginga's eyes darted to Aimi when he realised he had forgotten about her. "Right, uh. Kyouya, move over."

"I can't."

"Fine, I'll sit on you."

"What?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes as Ginga sat on Kyouya and Masamune moved over for Aimi. "Thank you," Aimi said, sitting down. Everyone continued their conversations as if nothing irregular, like Ginga sitting on Kyouya, was happening, though Aimi could've sworn that Madoka glared at Ginga and Kyouya.

Everyone continued ignoring Aimi, though she did notice Tsubasa glance at her a couple of times. Soon the waitress returned with everyone's burgers and chips. Though, Aimi didn't have anything since she didn't order. The conversations continued while Masamune and Ginga ate as much food as they could stuff in their mouths.

"So what are you doing this afternoon Madoka?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going home to look after my cousin's. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Both girls began to happily talk about what the were going to do while they babysat while Ginga and Masamune began fighting over Tsubasa's chips.

"IT'S MY TURN TO HAVE TSUBASA'S CHIPS!" Ginga said, tyring to grab the chips.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MY TURN!"

The fighting continued while Tsubasa's plate of chips got cold. Still with tears in her eyes, Aimi reached out and took a chip from the plate, gaining Tsubasa's attention. He raised his eyebrows at her, before pushing the plate towards her.

"You didn't eat anything did you? Have them, those two don't need them."

Aimi silently thanked Tsubasa while Masamune and Ginga continued to fight over the chips. By the time they had finally agreed to share the chips Aimi had just finished them and hiccupped. Smiling, she looked at the two, now angry, boys with an innocent look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"You. Ate. Our. Chips!" Masamune said, in a tone that would definitely mean he was going to kill someone.

"Actually, they were MY chips," Tsubasa intervened.

"Same thing. They were meant for US to eat! Not my stupid cousin."

The conversations around the table had stopped and everyone was listening to what was surely going too turn into a fight.

"You ignored her all day and she's YOUR cousin Ginga. You should've at least talked to her a bit."

"I didn't want to bring her. Dad said I had to since she's staying with us for the holidays."

Aimi's lip trembled as she stood up and walked to the bathrooms. Everyone could tell she was crying.

"GINGA!" Madoka screeched, pushing Ginga and Kyouya into Masamune to get them off the chair. "How could you be so insensitive?"

"What?" He asked, allowing Madoka to get out with Hikaru.

"You didn't want to bring her? You don't say that kind of thing in front of a girl, Ginga. Not ever," Hikaru said, beginning to make her way to the bathroom with Madoka.

The two girls left Ginga with an annoyed look on his face as he turned back to the table, mumbling about how much he hated them sometimes.

"Aimi?" Hikaru said softly on one side of the toilet cubicle.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Ginga didn't really mean it, he just doesn't like when people take food he is allowed to have."

There was sniffling on the inside of the toilet cubicle. "He did mean it. I've annoyed him since I started staying at his house two days ago. I could've stayed at home on the other side of town but I said I'd like to see Ginga. Guess that was a mistake."

"You mean, you only decided to stay at Ginga's house, so you could spend some time with him?" Madoka asked.

"Yes."

Madoka didn't stay to listen to anything else. She walked out of the bathrooms and stomped over to Ginga. She was really angry with Ginga now.

"GINGA!"

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"Do you know the reason Aimi is staying at your house?"

"Her Mum and Dad are out of town."

"No. She was allowed to stay home but she decided to stay with you so she could spend some time with you bur after what you said, she probably never wants to see you again."

The look on Ginga's face said everything Madoka hoped it would. There was Guilt, Joy, Confusion. The list went on.

"But, but. Oh man." Ginga leaned back into the seat as much as possible and put his hands over his face. "I'm a terrible cousin."

"No kidding," Yu mumbled.

Madoka turned to walked back to the bathroom, hearing exactly what she wanted to hear as she left. "Tell Aimi I'm sorry. I just don't like being around family all the time."

"Sure thing," Madoka called behind her, walking back into the bathroom to see Aimi and Hikaru lying, motionless on the floor, next to a rather large fallen piece of roof, covered in their own blood. She screamed and ran over to make sure they were both breathing. Of course they were breathing, and the cuts weren't as bad as they seemed but both girls were knocked out.

She turned to get the guys and tell a worker at the restaurant that the roof had fallen in the girls bathroom. After she'd told a worker who said she'd tell the manager, Madoka ran back to their friends and quickly explained what had happened.

"What?"

"Dad's gonna kill me."

"You want us to help?"

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Yes Kyouya, I want you guys to help. We need to get both girls somewhere safe."

"Fine," He mumbled, pushing Ginga and Masamune off the chair to get the helping over with. He didn't have anything against either girl, he just didn't want to help carry one of them.

They all walked into the girl's bathroom, much to all the boys disgust, and saw that the bleeding was stopping but neither looked close to waking up.

"Okay, so how about Kyouya and Ginga take Hikaru and Tsubasa and Masamune take Aimi?"

They all agreed it would be okay and each helped get the girls out of the restaurant.

They walked for 5 minutes, often getting odd looks from people, before finding a quiet place in a park to set the two girls down. Ginga had said that Aimi couldn't go home looking how she was, so they had to clean all the cuts before taking her back.

While Madoka cleaned the cuts, Yu went to play with Kenta, who was at the park too. Ginga and Kyouya went and had a Beyblade Battle and Masamune and Tsubasa sat under the shade of a tree watching Madoka clean every cut on the girls bodies.

"How long do you think it'll be until they wake up?" Masamune asked, looking at the girls, clearly not really worried about either of them but pretended to care.

"Hard to say. It could be a few hours but it might be only another few minutes," Madoka replied.

Masamune nodded and turned to look at the passing traffic, noticing that Kyouya and Ginga weren't in the park anymore.

"Hey guys, where do you think Kyouya and Ginga went?"

Both Tsubasa and Madoka looked around, Madoka frowning while Tsubasa had a knowing look on his face. "I have no idea," Madoka said.

"Don't know." Tsubasa shrugged, actually having a rough idea of where they were.

Masamune shrugged, obviously believing both of them. He stared out across the grass, towards the lake, silently watching the little kids innocently chase each other. "I miss those days," He said quietly to himself.

"What?" Tsubasa asked, turning to face Masamune.

"Nothing. I just miss the days when everyone chased each other around for fun."

"Really?" Madoka asked looking up from the cut on Hikaru's forehead.

"Yeah…"

Silence fell over the group again. Tsubasa looking up at the sky, Masamune gazing around the park and Madoka finishing the cleaning of the cuts.

Madoka had long finished cleaning Aimi's cuts and was nearly finished Hikaru's cuts when Aimi stirred. No-one noticed as she woke up because they were too absorbed in what they were doing at the time.

"Where am I?" Aimi muttered trying to sit up, managing but very weakly. Still no-one noticed her. She was sitting with her back to Tsubasa and both Masamune and Madoka had their backs to her. None of them noticed she was awake until her arm gave way and she collapsed back down but instead of her head hitting the ground it hit a leg. Tsubasa's leg.

Tsubasa turned around ready to get angry with someone but when he realised it was Aimi who smiled up at him, he couldn't bring himself to yell. Instead he blushed and turned away. Odd, thought Aimi. Madoka and Masamune still hadn't noticed Aimi awake until Hikaru started to wake up.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked also trying to sit up but failing.

"You're awake! Tsubasa, Hikaru's awake!" Madoka said turning around. "And I guess Aimi is too." Madoka looked from person to person, Masamune only just realizing the girls were awake when Hikaru slipped and hit him in the leg.

"Oh, you guys are awake? About time."

"Masamune!"

"What Madoka?"

"Be nice! They just woke up after being hit by a ceiling."

"So? Carrying Aimi with Tsubasa wasn't easy! She's heavy!"

"You hardly carried her anyway," Tsubasa said turning to the conversation, knocking Aimi off his leg in the process.

"Ow."

"I did too! You hardly carried her."

"Says who?"

"Says Me."

"Shut it you two. We need to get the girls back to someone's house. Who lives closest?"

"Us," Both boys mumbled.

"Oh great, would Kyouya and Ginga be there?"

"Since Kyouya lives with us, probably."

"Good, we'll go there."

"But, we can't," Tsubasa said, shuddering at his memory.

"Why not?"

"Memories…"

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Right, I don't think so. You just don't want to go back."

"… What's your point?"

"We're going."

"Fine, don't blame me if you see something you don't want to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Masamune eyed the older boy suspiciously but helped Hikaru up before Madoka yelled at him. Madoka went to get Yu and Tsubasa helped Aimi up.

"How far do we have to walk?" Aimi asked, leaning on Tsubasa so she didn't collapse.

"A couple of blocks. Why?" Hikaru asked, barely leaning on Masamune for support.

"I don't think I can walk that far."

"What? Why not?"

"Masamune, she can hardly stand," Hikaru said.

"Well I'm not carrying her again."

"You don't have to. Just help her walk," Madoka said, returning from finding Yu. "Yu's going to come back later. He's staying with Kenta."

"Fine," Masamune mumbled, standing with Aimi and Tsubasa.

"Let's go."

With Tsubasa supporting Aimi as she walked and Masamune 'helping,' the group walked down the street. They walked about a block without any troubles, then Aimi collapsed, grabbing Tsubasa's arm, pulling him down with her.

"Ow," Both muttered as Tsubasa stood up.

"My head hurts," Aimi said, looking up at the group surrounding her.

"I think she got hit by most of the ceiling, I only had a little bit of it hit me. Maybe she shouldn't try walking again."

"Yeah, Hikaru's right. Tsubasa, you're the strongest and, well, tallest so would you be able to carry Aimi back?" Madoka asked.

"Seriously? I have to carry her?"

"Well she obviously can't walk at all and we can't just leave her here."

"I'm fine with him carrying her."

Madoka turned to look at the younger boy that had just said that. "Then why don't you carry her?"

"She's too heavy! I'm not carrying her!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Tsubasa knelt down and picked up the green-eyed brunette with an arm behind her neck and an arm behind her knees, his heart beating faster for no apparent reason as she snuggled closer to his chest. She's lighter than she was before, he thought to himself.

"Are we going?" He asked, turning around to face the group, Aimi kicking Masamune in the face as she was turned by Tsubasa.

"OW!" Masamune cried out while the rest of the group laughed. They all continued walking, Aimi somehow falling asleep snuggled into Tsubasa's chest along the way.

By the time they reached the house Tsubasa had a feeling he knew exactly what Ginga and Kyouya were doing and it wasn't a mental thought he liked very much. At all. Madoka knocked on the door and Tsubasa heard a loud 'Shit' yelled through the house by Kyouya. He smiled and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Ginga, but she was kinda cute. It was hard to believe she was even related to Ginga from what she had already done. Ginga was hardly ever quiet nor was he ever shy.

Tsubasa was about to speak as the door was flung open by a scowling Kyouya. "What do you want?"

"We need to come in. Have you got a spare bed?"

"In Tsubasa's room."

Tsubasa groaned, waiting for Kyouya to let them in.

"Just let us in," He said.

Kyouya looked at him, finally realising Tsubasa was carrying Aimi.

"Is she still unconscious? Or is she just asleep?"

"Asleep. Why?"

"No reason."

Kyouya moved for the group to walk in and Tsubasa put Aimi on the spare bed, realising she was freezing. "Madoka, grab some blankets for Aimi."

Madoka rushed in carrying blankets and Tsubasa walked out while she made the other girl more comfortable.

"Where is she?" Ginga asked, bursting down from having a shower in Kyouya's room.

"She's in the spare bed, asleep Ginga. Don't you dare wake her. She needs to recover properly," Madoka said walking back into the bedroom from getting more blankets.

"Just go and watch TV, or go to sleep in Kyouya's bed," Masamune said, once Madoka was out of earshot. "You're good at that."

"What?"

"Ginga, you're here nearly every night and you only ever sleep in Kyouya's bed. Thank god."

"What do you mean, thank god?"

"At least two of us know what you do in that room," Masamune said. "And it's not a happy thought."

"That's what you think," Kyouya said blushing slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Madoka asked, confused as she walked into the room with Hikaru.

"Nothing," Ginga muttered.

Everyone, including Ginga himself, knew Madoka liked Ginga. They couldn't tell her the truth though. She would have to find out the hard way.

"Right. Well I have to go. Can you guys please look after Aimi?"

"Yes," Ginga said. Obviously he wouldn't be the one doing the looking after though.

"We'll make sure she's all good before she is allowed out again…"

"Okay then. Hikaru, are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"See you later guys," The two girls said as they left the apartment.

For a few minutes afterwards there was a rather awkward silence. They all stood there looking at each other wondering what to say.

"So, uh, you two can go back to whatever you were doing before we got back," Tsubasa said, walking to the kitchen to make some lunch for himself.

"What did you mean Masamune? Two of you know what we do at night?" Ginga asked.

"Well, you aren't exactly quiet."

Both Ginga and Kyouya blushed bright red. "You- you won't tell Madoka will you?"

"If we were going to tell her we would've told her weeks ago. But she's going to find out sometime. And Ginga, you should probably tell your dad you're staying with us tonight. He probably doesn't want you to take Aimi home when she can hardly stand."

Rolling his eyes Ginga walked back up to Kyouya's bedroom to call his dad while Tsubasa and Masamune ate. Kyouya sighed and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. Daytime TV sucked. He found a familiar movie and left it on. It was Tarzan.

"Is this really a kids movie? The guy wears nothing but a thin piece of fabric," Kyouya said to no-one in particular.

Tsubasa and Masamune came into the lounge room with nothing better to do than watch the movie with Kyouya. Soon after they began watching Ginga came down the stairs and sat on the couch with Kyouya.

For the rest of the afternoon the four boys watched TV. When Yu returned with Kenta they joined the boys in the lounge room. A while later they had all forgotten about Aimi and were watching night TV shows, laughing at the comedy's and rolling their eyes at stupid reality shows.

Soon they were tired and decided to got to bed. Masamune left for his room. Kyouya and Ginga left for Kyouya's room. Yu, and Kenta who was also staying the night, went to Yu's bedroom. And Tsubasa went to his bedroom.

As he reached the bedroom, he remembered Aimi was sleeping on the spare bed. I'm surprised she hasn't waken up yet, Tsubasa thought, grabbing his cotton pyjamas from a drawer next to his bed. He went to the bathroom to get changed, hearing soft whimpers when he returned to his bedroom.

He heard tossing and turning in the bed across from his and looked over to see Aimi kicking and rolling around on the bed.

"Nightmare…" He muttered.

Lying down in his bed he could hear Aimi talking in her sleep. 'No' and 'Don't hurt him' were constant words he was hearing. Suddenly the talking stopped and was replaced by the sound of quiet crying.

"Aimi?" Tsubasa said, wondering if she was awake or crying in her sleep.

"Ts-Tsubasa?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Tsubasa heard soft footsteps coming towards his bed and looked towards the other bed, seeing Aimi walking over to him. He sat up, allowing her to sit on the end of the bed, unlike he would normally do. He looked at her as she sat down, tears rolling down her puffy cheeks.

"It was just a nightmare," He said to her quietly.

"I know, but it felt real."

Tsubasa nodded as she curled up into a ball at the end of the bed. They heard some moaning from the room above and Tsubasa sighed.

"Seriously, you two need to shut up!" They heard Masamune yell from the room next door.

Both Tsubasa and Aimi laughed at the comment before Aimi realised who it was. "Is that Ginga and that other guy making the noise?"

"Oh God Kyouya," They heard said by Ginga.

"Yep. That's those two. Been about a year. Oh but, uh, don't tell Madoka."

Aimi seemed to shudder at the thought of what the two in the room above were doing. "That's such a disturbing thought."

Tsubasa chuckled softly. Man, he never laughed. Well, hardly ever anyway. What was Aimi doing to him? "Tsubasa?" She said breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if- Uh, never mind, it's stupid anyway."

"What?"

"I was gonna say. Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

Tsubasa felt the blood rise to his cheeks. Never in his life had a girl asked him that. Never had he expected Ginga's cousin to ask him that either. He could tell her cheeks were a deep shade of crimson. For some reason he wanted to say yes but knew it would be wrong. Sleeping with your friend's cousin? It just wasn't right.

"I, uh, I don't know."

"So no?"

Tsubasa felt the blood rise to his cheeks again. "Its not that I want to say no but what would Ginga or any of the others think if they came in?"

"They don't have to know. You can move me once I'm asleep can't you?"

"I suppose I can," Tsubasa sighed, trying to hide the happiness in his voice, obviously hiding it well.

Tsubasa lay down again with Aimi beside him. "Goodnight Tsubasa," She whispered.

Before Tsubasa could reply he heard a light snore. Of course, only a Hagane could fall asleep that fast. "Goodnight Aimi," He said, putting an arm around her body, not bothering to move her. Hopefully they'd be awake before the others in the morning.

**Please RxR if you like it. I don't know if I like it at the moment… Feels too fast but yeah… If you like Review =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating earlier but I only just realised that this chapter was sitting on my laptop complete. **

**We know that I don't own anything you recognise from the show. Now lets get on with this. **

Masamune was the first to wake that morning surprisingly and he was confused when he walked into the kitchen to find that Tsubasa wasn't awake. Forgetting about his hunger temporarily, Masamune went to check Tsubasa's room to make sure the older teen was still there. When he pushed open the door though, he was greeted by the sight of Ginga's cousin with her head on Tsubasa's chest and Tsubasa with his arms wrapped around the girl.

"Man," Masamune muttered, walking over to the bed. "Tsubasa," He said, lightly shaking Tsubasa. When Tsubasa didn't wake Masamune shook him harder. "Tsubasa." This time Tsubasa stirred. "Tsubasa, wake up before Ginga comes down."

"What?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes and realising the position he was in. "Oh crap!" Tsubasa turned to look at Masamune. "Uh you won't tell Ginga will you?"

Masamune smirked, "I don't know. Maybe I will."

"Please don't."

"Fine but you might want to wake her up before Ginga comes down for breakfast. If he's up and you're still in bed with his cousin it probably won't look good for you…"

"Okay. Go away and make sure Ginga doesn't get up."

"Okay."

Saying that, Masamune left and Tsubasa sighed, looking at the girl still lying with one of his arms around her. "Why are you Ginga's cousin?" He asked, gently brushing a lock of hair out of her face. Still not wanting to wake her, Tsubasa lay there, staring at Aimi for a minute. "Guess I have no choice but to wake her. Aimi," He said shaking her sleeping body lightly.

"Hmmm?" She murmured, opening her eyes. Realising her pillow was breathing. "What?" She asked sitting up, looking at her 'pillow'.

"Morning Aimi," Tsubasa said, his cheeks tinted pink. She actually thought he looked kind of cute when he blushed.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, good until Masamune woke me up."

"Oh… He came in? Is he going to tell Ginga?" She panicked.

Tsubasa shook his head. "He said he wont but you can never be sure with him."

"Oh… Wait, he's Masamune right? I wonder…"

Tsubasa looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Wonder what?"

"I'll tell you later," Aimi said, walking out of the bedroom casually. Tsubasa stared after her, rather confused. It took him a few minutes to recover, then he got up to get dressed.

When he walked out into the kitchen, he saw Yu, Masamune, Kenta and Aimi all sitting at the table eating toast. "Morning Tsubasa," Yu said cheerfully.

"Morning." Tsubasa flopped into a chair and yawned, not realising everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Yu frowned at him. "Why did you just yawn? And why did you only just get up?"

Tsubasa had a miniature panic attack within the next 5 seconds. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell them the truth that he'd been awake most of the night unconsciously playing with Aimi's hair or that she slept with him.

Glancing at Masamune he could see the smirk on the younger boy's face. Even Aimi was smiling cheekily but made the explanation easier for Tsubasa. "I was sleep talking and I kept him awake," She said. Yu and Kenta looked at them suspiciously but seemed to believe the story and finished eating their toast.

It wasn't long after that that the five already awake had washed their plates and were ready to head out for a walk. "Hey Guys, can we go past Ginga's place so I can get changed?" Aimi asked.

The four boys glanced at each other. "I guess so," Masamune said, locking the front door after they had all walked outside. The five started walking towards the Hagane household, talking rather loudly as they walked up the path to the door. At the door they all quietened down while Aimi knocked and waited patiently for Ryo Hagane to open the door. The group could hear someone bumping the walls as the door swung open, revealing Ginga's Dad.

For a moment the middle aged man looked confused as he saw all the boys without any sign of Ginga then realised his niece was at the front of the group. "Hello, what do you guys need?" He asked.

"Can I please get changed Uncle?" Aimi asked happily. Her happiness seemed a little bit unnatural but it was definitely real.

""Yes Aimi. Where is Ginga?"

"Him and Kyouya are still asleep at our place. You know what they're like in the morning," Masamune said. Ryo nodded.

"Would you guys like to come in for a bit?" He asked the four boys. Tsubasa and Masamune nodded while Yu and Kenta said they were going to go to the park for a bit. When Yu and Kenta left the remaining three entered the house, Aimi going up to her bedroom for a change of clothes and Tsubasa and Masamune went to the lounge room.

The two boys sat on either end of a couch unsure of what to do while they waited for Aimi to come back down. Tsubasa leaned into the arm of the couch and let his mind drift for a while before it managed to settle on the previous night. Aimi's hair had been so soft between his fingers. It was like spiders silk. It felt as though it might break if touched too roughly.

"You like her," Masamune said, breaking the older boy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What was that?" Tsubasa asked, not actually hearing what Masamune said

"I said: You like Aimi!"

Tsubasa fought down a blush, rather successfully, before he spoke. "No I don't! She's Ginga's cousin!"

"So? I can tell you like her. You liked her from the moment we met her."

"I. Don't. Like her!"

"You do! Seriously just admit it. You like Ginga's cousin."

"I don't!"

"Well why not? She is beautiful, has a cute laugh, is basically the opposite to Ginga. What's not to love about her?" He asked, staring at Tsubasa's face for a reaction. Much to Masamune's delight, Tsubasa failed to fight the slight blush and dreamy expression on his face as his thoughts, once again, drifted to the green eyed brunette.

Masamune rolled his eyes and gazed around the room, leaving Tsubasa to his thoughts. He could hear footsteps coming towards the lounge room. He turned towards the doorway and saw Aimi wearing a white mini-skirt with a read singlet top and a black denim vest. She wore white canvas shoes on her feet and her hair was in a neat ponytail at the top of her head.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked, as Tsubasa turned his head to the doorway, his eyes growing wider as he took in the beauty of the girl before him. Both boys stared at her with blank faces, both thinking the same thing. She looked amazing. "Come on! I want to go for a walk!" Saying that Aimi skipped out of the room and out the front door onto the veranda to wait.

Masamune recovered first and stood up, smirking at the look on Tsubasa's face. "Come on Lover Boy," he said, grabbing Tsubasa's arm and dragging him off the couch. Tsubasa glared at the younger boy who couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. "You know, for someone who doesn't like her, you sure seem to act like it."

"Shut Up before I kill you."

Masamune shut up before he could get into any more trouble with the white haired teen and the two walked out to the front yard where Aimi was twirling around humming 'What Doesn't Kill You' by Kelly Clarkson.

"You definitely chose a good one to crush on," Masamune whispered, earning himself a well deserved punch in the arm. "Ow."

Aimi turned to the pair as she finished the song. "About time you two got out here. Now come on!"

She grabbed each of their hands and dragged them out the gate and down the street for a walk. They passed numerous houses and trees and buildings as they talked and laughed about their lives.

At about midday they reached a park on the other side of the town and sat down under the shade of a tree. Aimi sighed happily as she realised what park they were at. "I used to love this park," She said dreamily, remembering the fun she'd had there.

"What?" Tsubasa asked, turning to look at her.

"I used to come to this park all the time. I live 5 minutes from here." Tsubasa nodded and lay back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. He smiled as he saw a cloud that looked like a Rabbit.

"What are you smiling at?" Masamune asked, standing up and brushing the grass off his butt.

"Hmm? Nothing."

Masamune looked up to where his friend was still staring and shrugged. "Well I've gotta go. Thanks for getting me onto this side of town though." With that he walked off. Aimi smiled and whipped out her phone texting madly as she lay back next to Tsubasa.

"What are you doing?" He asked turning his head so he was facing the phone.

"Texting my sister," She said smiling. The brunette turned the phone so Tsubasa could see what she'd sent. The message said:

**Ur BF is on his way babe ~ luv A x**

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow questioningly as he read the message. "Who's this to?" He asked as a reply came through.

**Yay! How do u no who M is? ~ luv S x**

"My sister. She's beautiful," Aimi said as she sent a reply to Suki.

**My secret. Come 2 the park ~ luv A x**

"Must be a family thing," Tsubasa said, blushing once he realised he'd said that out loud. Aimi giggled and sat up happily as she saw two familiar faces together.

"I knew it was him."

Tsubasa sat up wondering what she was talking about, only to see Masamune walking back to the park with a red-haired girl. "Is that your sister?" He asked, making the connection really fast.

Aimi nodded. "Yep, that's my sister. Told you she was beautiful."

It was true. Sophie had long, straight, red hair and wore a hot pink jacket over jeans. "Family hair?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mhmm. I'm the only one with a different hair colour." Tsubasa was daydreaming again by the time Suki had dragged Masamune over to Aimi and himself. "Hey Suki," Aimi said, standing up to hug her sister. "Hey Masamune!"

"Hey Aimi!" Suki replied, returning her sisters hug while Masamune walked over to where Tsubasa was lying.

"Hi Aimi… Hey Tsubasa, you gonna get up or just lie there? Or do I have to tell Ginga what I saw this morning?"

Tsubasa smiled a little and opened an eye. "You wouldn't."

The younger teen knew this was true, not that he'd ever admit it. Tsubasa could tell Ginga he was going out with Ginga's cousin if he wanted. At least Tsubasa only liked Aimi.

"Fine," Masamune mumbled, sitting down in his original place beside Tsubasa. He frowned at the smile tugging at Tsubasa's lips. That did it for him. "STOP SMILING! IT'S ABNORMAL FOR YOU!"

"He can smile if he wants to," Suki said coming to sit with her boyfriend.

"But it isn't natural for him!"

"But smiling makes everyone look pretty!" Suki said. Tsubasa's smile left the second she said pretty, making Masamune smile.

"See? That's natural for him." Both girls looked at Tsubasa who now had his 'natural' facial emotion and frowned. They didn't like when people weren't smiling. At least, Suki didn't. Aimi, secretly of course, thought that Tsubasa looked even cuter with that face. She had to use all her willpower not to stroke his cheek and embarrass herself. When using her willpower became a bit too hard she made a decision. The swings were empty so it was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm going to the swings guys," She said as she stood up and walked away from the group. Running to the swings, feeling the cool breeze on her face. Her eyes drifted up. In the distance she could see storm clouds rolling in. They didn't look like they'd be too close very soon so she ignored them and sat down on a swing. She began swinging her legs back and forth, getting higher and higher every time until she couldn't swing any higher.

Aimi was vaguely aware of the swing beside her moving but she was too absorbed in her daydreaming to care. She was daydreaming about a lot of things though somehow a certain grey haired teen managed to work his way into her mind an awful lot. She glanced towards the tree and saw both Tsubasa and Masamune looking at the swings. She smiled happily, hearing a small giggle from the swing beside her. Turning towards the swing next to her she realised it was Suki. "What?" She asked.

"You like him!" She giggled.

Aimi felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "I don't! We only met Yesterday!"

"I don't think that matters. Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Love at first sight only works in movies."

"Stop being stupid Aimi. You know you like him. I can tell!"

Aimi sighed in defeat. There would be no winning with her sister. "Fine. I like him a bit." Suki squealed as Aimi jumped off the swing and walked back to the two boys before her sister could say anything else. As she walked she felt something wet hit her cheek, then her head. She looked up and noticed the rain clouds hovering above her, about to open up and soak her to the bone. She finished getting to the tree just as the rain started to bucket down. Suki wasn't very far behind her.

"We really should leave," Masamune said standing up and walking over to his, already drenched, girlfriend.

"Yeah. I agree. We need to get back to our houses to stay warm," Aimi said earning nods from Tsubasa and Suki.

"I'll take Suki home you guys."

'Okay. Bye!" Aimi hugged her sister.

"Bye!"

"See Ya."

Tsubasa and Aimi watched the couple walk into the heavy rain, both smiling at the cuteness of them. "We should go before the storm gets even worse," Tsubasa said turning to walk away.

"Yeah." Aimi turned and began walking through the rain with Tsubasa next to her. Both happily daydreaming until someone slipped. Aimi slid forward, cutting her knees, hands and cheek on the ground.

'Man, this girl needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap or something,' Tsubasa thought as he knelt down beside her. "You okay?" He asked helping her to her feet. Aimi nodded but Tsubasa could define the tears on her cheeks from the rain. "You're crying."

The blood on her cheek dripped down onto her miniskirt, which was now plastered to her legs, staining the white fabric. "It hurts," She said.

Tsubasa lightly held her arm and looked at it. "It'll heal soon enough. Your cheek might take a while though." He then began examining the cut on her cheek, making sure nothing had gotten into the cut. His hand gently caressed the side of her face with the cut, trying not to hurt her as he wiped some of the blood away.

Aimi's green eyes sparkled as she gazed up at Tsubasa. She wanted to kiss him so much. Once he was finished examining the cut on her face Tsubasa turned and began walking. "You'll be fine," He said. Aimi slowly walked next to him, wondering when Masamune would catch up. It was then that she heard some splashing behind them. She stopped and turned, seeing Masamune running through the rain towards them.

"About time you caught up," She said. Tsubasa just kept walking, ignoring that she'd stopped to wait for Masamune. He reached her puffing from running so much to catch up.

"You guys are slow walkers, you know that?" Aimi rolled her eyes as they continued walking, Tsubasa still seemingly ignoring them. They hadn't even done anything so Aimi was confused. Masamune somehow knew what she was thinking. "He does this all the time. Whenever he's thinking about something important to him or… You get the idea."

Aimi nodded, unsure of what to say. If Tsubasa was usually like this maybe she didn't like him. "Maybe he's different to what I thought," She whispered to herself, momentarily forgetting Masamune and Tsubasa.

While Tsubasa was too deep in thought to have even noticed, even if she'd yelled, Masamune heard her clearly. Honestly, he had no idea both of them would fall for each other in such a short time but now it looked kind of like it pained Aimi to think of it. "Don't worry about it. He probably isn't that different to what you think he is like. It's probably only now that he'll seem distant." Masamune now noticed the cuts on her cheek and arms. "Did you fall over?"

"Mhm. Tsubasa helped me up and cleaned the cuts as much as he could." The younger of the two boys smiled a little. Everything was clicking into place as to why Tsubasa had turned distant.

"It's okay, he's just thinking. He isn't that bad."

"I hope you're right because if you're not, I don't know what I'll do."

**I believe this story is failing but I will finish it, badly or not I can't say. Most likely badly. And I know this is moving pretty fast but I never, I repeat NEVER, write chapters this long… But anyway please review!**


End file.
